firestormfandomcom-20200214-history
In Other Media
Animation * Firestorm appeared in ABC's Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show and The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (the last two Super Friends series) with Ronnie Raymond voiced by Mark L. Taylor and Martin Stein voiced by Olan Soule (in the first series) and by Ken Sansom (in the second series). * Firestorm was among the myriad planned guest stars in Cartoon Network's Justice League Unlimited animated series. JLU writer/producer Dwayne McDuffie said the producers had permission from DC Comics to use Firestorm, but the show's creators could not come up with a story using him that they liked. In Wizard''magazine #197, McDuffie revealed that the producers intended to use the Raymond and Stein version of Firestorm for the series. Firestorm has appeared in issues #3 and 16 of the ''JLU tie-in comic. He was to have been the focus character for the episode "The Greatest Story Never Told", but was replaced by Booster Gold. * A combination of both versions of Firestorm appeared on the animated TV series Batman: The Brave and the Bold. This version consisted of the body and mind of intelligent youngster Jason Rusch (voiced by Tyler James Williams) and the muscle of ex-jock and science teacher Ronnie Raymond (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) after they were caught in the middle of the nuclear accident that turned them into Firestorm. Producer James Tucker observed that this version has "the smart kid has the body and he's got this dumb guy in his head telling him stuff... it's kind of a total flip of the original Firestorm". In "A Bat Divided!", the youth Jason and his coach Ronnie are fused together by supercharged nuclear energy during an accident at a nuclear plant they're attending for a class trip. After being given a containment suit by Batman, Jason and Ronnie use their abilities to stop Doctor Double X. Jason decides on the name 'Firestorm' in the episode's final scene despite Ronnie liking the name 'Flame Dude'. In "The Siege of Starro! (Part One)", Firestorm, Booster Gold, Captain Marvel and B'wana Beast help Batman fight Starro. Firestorm realises that he can free a host by overloading the Starro clone with energy. When Billy Batson yells 'Shazam!' and the lightning hits Starro, Firestorm hits upon the idea to use the lightning to defeat Starro. Firestorm returns in the teaser for "Darkseid Descending!" where Ronnie's ex-girlfriend attacked his class until being stopped by Jason and Batman. Live action * Firestorm appears on the CW series The Flash, with Ronnie Raymond portrayed by Robbie Amell, Professor Martin Stein portrayed by Victor Garber, and Jason Rusch portrayed by Luc Roderique. Ronnie is first seen in the episode "Things You Can't Outrun". Nine months prior to the main story, he and his fiancée Caitlin Snow are attending the celebratory launch of S.T.A.R. Labs' particle accelerator on which Ronnie worked as a structural engineer. When it starts to malfunction and is compromised, Ronnie enters the accelerator's main chamber in order to manually redirect the explosion and prevent it from destroying the building and hitting the city apparently sacrificing himself in the process. Ronnie appears in the eighth episode of the series "Flash vs. Arrow" when he's shown to have survived the accident and gained metahuman fire abilities including Firestorm's flaming appearance and the ability to spontaneously create fire. Ronnie is seen in the mid-season finale "The Man in the Yellow Suit" after Caitlin and Cisco Ramon locate him at which point he denies being Ronnie Raymond identifying himself only as Firestorm. Later, Firestorm interferes in a fight between Flash and the Reverse-Flash, striking Reverse-Flash with a fireball and causing him to change course and escape. Firestorm then tells Caitlin to stop looking for him and flies away. In the following episode Caitlin tracks down Jason Rusch, a Hudson University grad student, who explains the F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. (Fusion, Ignition, Research Experiment and Science of Transmutation Originating RNA and Molecular Structures) project to her, having worked on the project with Professor Martin Stein before he vanished a year ago while seeking funding. Later, Hartley Rathaway shows Cisco security footage on which Ronnie's disembodied essence merges with Stein's body during the particle accelerator explosion. It is later discovered that while the body is Ronnie's, it's Stein who is in control- described by Doctor Harrison Wells as the result of simple Darwinism, with the merge combining Ronnie's younger body with Stein's superior mind- and he lived the past year as a hobo, spending a month unconscious and subsequently failing to convince his wife of his identity, experiencing flashes of Ronnie's memories and personality even as he remained in control. After tracking him down and treating Firestorm with a cocktail of anti-psychotics to stabilize his condition, the team later manages to separate the two using a prototype quantum splicer- resembling the logo that usually manifests on Firestorm's chest- but this causes a nuclear scale explosion, drawing the attention of General Wade Eiling. He manages to capture Stein, but the Flash manages to track him down using the lingering mental connection between Ronnie and Stein. During the rescue, Ronnie and Stein learn to merge and separate at will by allowing themselves to work together in the way similar to the comics- Ronnie in control with Stein as a voice in his head. Later, the two leave to see Stein's colleague, who can help them learn more about their abilities. It was announced that Stein will be appearing in a potential spin-off with Garber reprising his role. Film * The Jason Rusch version of Firestorm appears in Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, voiced by Cedric Yarbrough. He has a brief appearance, but it is not clear if he is merged with Stein or Raymond or operating on his own. Batman, realizing that he is outnumbered by several super-villains from a parallel earth, teleports Firestorm along with several other super-heroes to defend the base. Firestorm engages in battle with one of the "Made Men" from the alternate Earth, and is seen to use molecular manipulation powers to imprison his foe in the floor plating of the Justice League's incomplete space station. When the supervillain easily shatters the plating, Firestorm realizes that he is outmatched, and switches tactics, trying to overwhelm his opponent with energy blasts. Although he is knocked down and nearly finished by the enemy,Black Canary uses a well-timed scream to save him. Aside from briefly appearing in the dust of a demolished command center, he is not seen again until the end of the movie, when it is implied that Batman has invited him and the rest of the emergency help to join the Justice League. Additionally, an alternate version of Firestorm, from a parallel universe, appears briefly onscreen among the Made Men. Video games * The Ronnie Raymond version of Firestorm appears as a playable character in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, voiced by Nolan North. Parodies * The Ronnie Raymond version of Firestorm appeared in the Robot Chicken DC Comics Special, voiced by Alfred Molina. He was featured in the second part of the segment "Real Characters From the DC Universe" where the narrator (voiced by Kevin Shinick) of that segment doesn't take him seriously. In the third part of "Real Characters From the DC Universe", Firestorm enters where he is not happy with being lumped in with Mister Banjo (who Firestorm refers to as Fatty Arbuckle) and states that he can fly, shoot nuclear blasts, and can literally turn lead into gold. Mister Banjo states to Firestorm that his banjo cost him almost $60.00 so they both "bring a lot to the table." Firestorm ends up transmuting Mister Banjo's banjo into steel and knocks out Mister Banjo with it. Firestorm then demands from the narrator where B'Dg is and the narrator tells Firestorm that B'Dg is "down the hall, first dressing room on the right." Firestorm heads there and hits B'Dg with the banjo.